Astrances et Boutons d'Or
by Lux Malfoy-Rose
Summary: Finaliste du concours Short-Edition 2018. Luna n'a jamais été comme tout le monde. Et c'est justement ce qui fait son charme. Grâce à elle, le mariage d'Hary Potter et Ginny Weasley sera marqué d'un peu de folie...façon Luna ! Petit OS sans pretention.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me revoici avec un nouveau petit OS sans prétention, présenté pour le concours Short-Edition 2018 ! L'idée est partie du headcanon proposé par la page facebook **Répertoire de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter**. J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même d'allez voter pour mon histoire sur le site de short-édition, si le cœur vous en dit. Love sur vous !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Phyllida qui sort de ma petite tête !

Un grand merci à **Wrapochou** pour ses corrections et sa gentillesse !

Astrances et Boutons d'Or

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et chaude du mois d'Août, comme on en voyait rarement en Grande-Bretagne. Les champs de blés alentours brillaient sous les rayons du soleil et la nature semblait en pleine explosion ; les abeilles butinaient les fleurs alentours, les oiseaux pépiaient à la cime des arbres et l'on entendait le discret bruit des quelques grillons perdus dans les herbes hautes.

Au beau milieu des champs du petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans un jardin qui semblait mener sa propre vie comme il l'entendait, se dressait une immense arche blanche légèrement penchée, recouverte d'une multitude de pivoines blanches et jaunes pâles, enrubannée de tulle doré.

Sous cette superbe arcade fleurie se trouvait Harry Potter, dans sa robe de cérémonie bleue nuit rebrodée d'argent, souriant largement à une Ginny Weasley bientôt Potter, divine déesse rousse dans une robe d'inspiration romaine, simple mais sublimée par la longue traîne de soie qui s'étendait loin derrière elle.

« Et je vous déclare donc Époux et Épouse ! Veuillez joindre vos mains droites afin que nous puissions également lier vos magies », déclara Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie et Mage Marieur le temps d'une journée.

Harry attrapa la main de Ginny, caressant du bout de son pouce la peau délicate de sa paume, l'air plus serein que jamais. Kingsley leva sa baguette et marmonna une série d'incantations compliquées. Un fin ruban de lumière rouge vint s'enrouler autour des poignets des deux époux, serpentant le long de leurs bras jusqu'à l'emplacement de leur cœur, avant de disparaître dans un léger scintillement, Les deux époux sursautèrent lorsqu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans leur poitrine.

La fête d'après cérémonie battait son plein. Les invités déambulaient sur la piste de danse, installée en plein cœur du jardin du Terrier, à la recherche des coupes de champagnes qui virevoltaient gaiement vers qui voulait bien les boires. Au milieu de tous ces invités habillés de façon classique mais chic, Luna Lovegood détonait. En effet, sa robe en mousseline et organza d'un jaune bien vif, bien que très jolie, ne la faisait pas passer inaperçue, encore moins accordée à ses boucles d'oreilles en tournesol et ses baskets montantes couleur arc-en- ciel. Mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce décalage, plongée comme elle l'était dans sa discussion unilatérale avec Phyllida, la chèvre Anglo-Nubienne noire et blanche d'Abelforth Dumbledore, frère de feu Albus. 

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que tu évites de manger du gui, même s'il est très bon, car il est toujours infesté de Nargoles ! »

Phyllida leva un œil, somme toute décontenancé, vers son maître qui haussa les épaules et grommela un charabia inintelligible dans sa longue barbe grisonnante, avant de se tourner vers Luna :

« C'est gentil à toi petite de nous prévenir. On f'ra attention t'en fais pas ! »

Luna acquiesça distraitement en tournoyant vers le centre de la piste de danse. Elle savait bien qu'Abelforth lui avait dit cela par politesse, peu de gens croyait en l'existence de ces créatures, mais il était important pour elle de prévenir un maximum de personnes autour d'elle, surtout les animaux qui pouvaient être les plus vulnérables. Elle se dirigea en chantonnant vers le grand buffet, inspectant les diverses pâtisseries présentées et se décida pour un macaron à la rose, qu'elle grignota en observant les invités autour d'elle. C'était une belle réception, Harry et Ginny était magnifiques tous les deux, et elle ne les remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir invitée à ce mariage, comme une amie. Elle rêvassait encore à ce que cela signifiait pour elle d'avoir enfin des amis, de vrais amis, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

« Luna ! Luna viens s'il te plaît ! Tout le monde t'attend : Ginny va lancer son bouquet, viens ! » S'écria la brunette en agitant frénétiquement la main.

En arrivant près de l'attroupement, Luna se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir de lancer un bouquet de fleurs sur la foule, puis haussa les épaules, se disant que cela semblait important pour Ginny et pour toutes les filles réunies derrière elle, et qu'il fallait donc jouer le jeu, même sans en comprendre les règles. Elle se positionna à côté d'Hermione, sublime dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur bleue pervenche, et attendit.

« Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? S'écria Ginny, tout sourire en montant sur une petite estrade. Ne vous faites pas mal surtout et bonne chance à toutes ! »

Elle se tourna alors dos à ses invitées et, après une brève inspiration, lança haut son bouquet, qui tournoya gracieusement dans les airs, avant d'amorcer une descente en piqué vers le troupeau de demoiselles en émois. Chacune tendit les bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et allongea son corps au maximum, sauf Luna qui regardait tranquillement le bouquet se diriger vers elle. Elle leva la main et réceptionna la gerbe blanche et or, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards interloqués de ses camarades féminines.

« Oh Luna, c'est formidable, tu l'as attrapé » ! S'exclama Hermione à côté, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas vraiment trouver cela formidable.

« Je ne l'ai pas attrapé », répondit la blondinette, c'est lui qui m'a choisie.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air stupéfait, certains ricanant devant tant de loufoquerie, mais cela ne perturba pas Luna. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers les invités restés sur le côté, s'approcha d'Abelforth avec un sourire et... tendis le bouquet de fleurs à Phyllida qui s'empressa de le dévorer à grands coups de dents, sous les cris horrifiés de Ginny Weasley, nouvellement Potter.

« Luna non ! Pas mon bouquet ! Mais que fais-tu enfin ?! »

« Elle avait faim, » répondit Luna, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Et il lui sera plus utile qu'à moi, » ajouta t-elle en gratouillant la tête de la petite chèvre.

Et, sous les regards médusés des centaines d'invités et le rire tonitruant d'Abelforth, Phyllida finit d'avaler les Astrances et Boutons d'Or qui furent, un jour, assemblés en un délicat bouquet de mariée.


End file.
